Talk:Killer B
Fist-bumpin' When Bee fist bumps it seems that he is able to "see into" people for lack of a better way to phrase this. I was wondering if this was possibly a Tailed Beast Skill or something O.o.--Cerez365™☺ 15:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the fist bumping is related to how Naruto and Sasuke were able to read each other while fighting. Shinobi being able to "Speaking through fists". --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's a tailed beast skill. Bee just says if Raikage gives him a fist bump, he can read into his heart. --Konan_Lee (talk) 3:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :He's done it several times before though.--Cerez365™ 03:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Question? The way Naruto controlled his beast was by ripping out its chakra. Killer Bee did it in the same place, and even intstructed Naruto on how to do it. But it doesn't seem that way with Bee. I remember parts of his fight with Kisame where he asks the eight tails to lend, I said LEND, its chakra to bee. Did he not do it the same way as naruto and why didn't naruto do it the same way as bee? :The fox is a bundle of hatred he sees it as demeaning for someone to control him. The Hachibi could've been the same way once but now has formed a "friendship" for lack of a better word with Bee.--Cerez365™☺ 18:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Family Relations killer bee was "chosen " to be A's brother. meaning they are not actually related by blood. i think that the word "adoptive" should be parenthesized next to his family status with A Iowndisciti (talk) 18:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree 100%, On The Third Raikage's family relations, B should be put as his Adoptive son also. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::More like "chosen brother" than adopted imo. geohound (talk) my ideas 19:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Not sure the term adopted should be used. Maybe foster brother? We could also change that term in Sai and Shin's infoboxes. Adopted means someone would have adopted them, foster doesn't have that implication. You can be a foster child without being adopted. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::We could just say they're "brothers" (with quotes) and be done with it. ::::And why does being related to A mean he's related to the Third too? ''~SnapperT '' 22:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You have a point, "Brothers" would be the best way to put it, in Sai, Shin, A, and B's Page's. Your also right, there needs not to be a relation between the third and b until stated otherwise in the manga, in the future databooks or by the mangaka. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You guys have to remember this is a Japanese story so it is related to Japanese culture. The protocol/qualifications of who is considered family maybe different from Western preconceptions of family. I am not very knowledgable of Japanese culture so I can't really give a definitive answer. The important thing here is A and B consider each other brothers. You can mention that B was chosen to be A's brother; it would be better to state in the respective articles (A and B) that B was selected to be A's brother for the purpose of a tag team. --Alastar 89 (talk) 23:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As with Sai and Shin, I would go with adoptive brother with A and B. I also wouldn't put any relation between B and the Third Raikage in the infobox. On a related note, it seems rather obvious by now that it should be 'B' and not 'Bee', considering the link to A's name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::/shrug on "Brother". I'm going to assume Killer B is appropriate then.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Then should we change the article to "killer B" and have any other variant of the name directed to the corrected name which is "Killer B". I can't remember...did shounen Jump label it "Bee" or "B"? --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::His names looks like its written as "Bee" on a cover Weekly Shounen Jump.--''Deva '' 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::So would that mean the Mangastream translation errored on Ch541 pg17, where they were talking about "B" when it should be "Bee". Of course the difference in spelling could also be a personalization by the current holder of the name.--Alastar 89 (talk) 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::"B" and "Bee" are homophones so are both acceptable spellings. Kishimoto seems to prefer "B", but he has also taken advantage of the homophone in "Killer Bee". ''~SnapperT '' 02:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I understand that they are homophones but just wondered if there was a official spelling. Thanks for the clarification. --Alastar 89 (talk) 02:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Might i suggest we wait with chanching things until next chapter in the hopes that it will clarify their relationship better??? Gojita (talk) 13:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :As far as I know, there has never been an official English spelling for B's name published. 'B' seems to be the most appropriate one now, though, so I do suggest we change it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Given that we have the context in which he was given the name, I don't really see a reason not to change it to just "B" but at the same time if they are homophones and can be used interchangeably, I'm fine with either one.--Cerez365™ 15:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::We could use both! "Bee" when キラービー is used and "B" when it's just ビー. That way we can confuse readers, which, I feel, we aren't doing enough of. ''~SnapperT '' 16:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::But we have redirects though. --NejiLoverr 6 17:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's not the issue, it's what we refer to him as in the articles "B" or "Bee"--Cerez365™ 17:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oops.. sorry! I misunderstood the long discussion. --NejiLoverr 6 10:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I agree we should standardize and use B, since we have A, C.. If the letters have relation with their strength then the raikage is the strongest of Kumogakure, B is the second and C is the third and so on, therefore the line of Raikage successors is also defined. but thats another topic. Holyn (talk) 15:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Not necessarily the names are related to strength. From what we've seen, I find Darui to be much stronger than C. C is like the ideal support type of fighter. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, what's the problem? It's obvious that his name's B and not Bee (and I just knew it all the time, yeah! :D), so it should be changed if this wiki is following the original and not the (wrong) English version. That's all there is to it, imo. Seelentau 愛議 21:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree. --Ilnaruto me 18:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why actually Third Raikage isnt listed as B's adoptive father? Third and A are compereable in this fashion. VolteMetalic (talk) 20:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just because A 'adopted' B as his brother doesn't mean the Third Raikage adopted B as his son. The relationship between A and B can be seen as similar to that between Sai and Shin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Age? When/Where was his age given? Seelentau 愛議 04:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Good question. I remember something of an age being mentioned in by Motoi as he explains B and his history together. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's like this: The incident, where Motoi's father was killed, was 30 years ago. That would mean, it was 26 years before the series started. At that time, Killer B was 5 years old, meaning he was born 31 years prior to series start. That means, he's 35 years old :) Seelentau 愛議 09:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Are we sure about those numbers, though? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::The raw says 30年前いったい何が。。。。 about the incident. Couldn't find a raw for the age of B and Motoi at that time, but mangastream say so. Also, as of Naruto's meeting with Kushina, he's still 16 years old, meaning you have do subtract four years from the 30 years. Seelentau 愛議 09:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I finally have access to my raws again ^^ It does seem like B and Motoi are both 35 years old. Motoi clearly says they were only five years old at the time of his father's death and that that incident happened thirty years ago. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It also doesn't say how long it was between the beast's extraction and its implantation into B. He is shown to be at least a couple years older when it is sealed.-- (talk) 08:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Level Would B's overall chakra level (tailed beast included) be higher than Naruto's since the Nine-Tails is missing the Ying half (I believe) of its chakra? Does the removal of the Ying half reduce the chakra level, or simply the quality of it? I think it'd be somewhat ridiculous for the Nine-Tails to have that much more chakra than its lesser tailed brethren. Skitts (talk) 01:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Addition? Should a small note be added to the Kenjutsu section about how B keeps 5 of his standard swords within Samehada when not in use? Skitts (talk) 17:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure how that's an ability and it's already in the Shinobi World War and Super Vibrating Lightning Release Sword part of the article.--Cerez365™ 17:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I didn't realize it'd been mentioned there, as I felt it should go somewhere. Skitts (talk) 17:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :The info's there so no sweat.--Cerez365™ 17:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It is also in the "Appearance" section of the article as well. Comasbasks (talk) 18:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It's Killer Bee Guys, the correct romanization of his name is "Killer Bee", not "Killer B". I know he's real name is B (not real, since he only got it after he became A's "brother"), but his pseudonym "Killer" is followed by a "Bee" and not "B". You can see Kishimoto's own romanization of his name in this image: http://9.p.s.mfcdn.net/store/manga/8/56-524.0/compressed/mapta_naruto_ch_524.naruto_ch-522_00_01.jpg Look at the scrolls he and and Naruto are riding. Their names are romanized there. :Do we even know if manga authors are the ones who actually make such drawings for magazine covers instead of just the chapters and its covers? If this is confirmed, I support changing it back. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't we have more evidence supporting the fact that his name is simply 'B' and not 'Bee' I'm sure we had a whole discussion/ multiple ones on this that included that romanisation. It could afterall just be a pun.--Cerez365™ 21:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Kishimoto definitely draws magazine covers too. A lot of them are featured in the art books with comments on everything from choice of colour, tools used and difficulty or even what his editors wanted him to draw - They tell him to draw something for a cover - But it's definitely him doing it. (talk) 21:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Honestly I think we should just let it alone. Another overhaul of his name is just going to be a lot of work and confusion for the readers. I think adding something like "also romanised as Killer Bee" would suffice? --Cerez365™ 22:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you, perhaps, give an example of a Shōnen Jump cover that was also featured in one of the art books? I know that certain covers — like the ones featuring characters from multiple series — are not drawn by the original artists, so I'd like to see some proof that others are. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::How about we just wait for the Databook to come out. I'm at least 58% sure that the correct romanization will be there. Cerez is right, another large name shift would just confuse readers.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 01:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Databook might not be that helpful. I think I remember a scanlation of Jūgo's entry, and the romanization read "Jyugo" or "Jyuugo". I have no idea if that's due to a different romanization style. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I believe that was just a different romanization style. Remember the third Databook finally put an end to the debate about Pein being Pain. --''Deva '' 02:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't ask for evidence because of the matter of B vs. bee, actually. The Shōnen Jump covers can be (and probably have been) used for many things, and I was wondering if there was actually any evidence that at least some of them could be canon. I wouldn't trust a cover as evidence for how a name should be written any way, even if it was drawn by Kishimoto-sensei himself. :The Jyuugo thing is a matter of using a different romanisation system. Well, actually, I should say it is a matter of not using a standard romanisation system at all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC)